Sanarial Brightwing
Sanarial Brightwing (formerly known as Sanarial the Enchantress) was once a spelldancer and entertainer for the courts and theatres of Quel’thalas. Later in youth she relinquished her title and fame to become a full-fledged scholar and practitioner of the arcane. Now, as an aspiring arcanist following the path of a rune inscriber, Sanarial has devoted herself to solving arcane mysteries. She deals in esoteric arcane research, studying metamagics, as well as the practice of rune-casting. Appearance Sanarial is tall and lithe. Characterized by a serious – some may even say dour or humorless – expression. She does not have the disposition of someone that welcomes a lot of pointless idle chatter. And a brief survey of her outfit reveals little as to her vocation. Her skin is possessed of a healthy pallor, distinct from the deathly pallor that sometimes accompanies wielding fel with reckless abandon. She is in all respects conservative, boasting a strict posture and measured, understated movements. Her features possess a mature, though austere beauty to them, her comely face framed by thick strands of glossy, raven black hair, a trait gifted by her mother. Like most of her kin she bares unsightly scars, which serve as a harsh reminder of the Scourge invasion and the loved ones lost along with it. These scars are not visible on her flesh, rather held deep beneath the surface. History Childhood Sanarial Brightwing was born two hundred years before the Third War, as the illegitimate daughter of Anador Brightwing, a noble magistrate of Quel’thalas. Her mother, Amaralia Highwing, was a simple enchanter trying to make a living out of Goldenmist Village. From a young age Sanarial had an affinity for magic, particularly enchanting, and spent most of her childhood with her nose buried in books or scrolls, much to her mother’s distaste. Being a practiced enchanter, Amaralia wanted nothing more than to see her only daughter aspire to something greater than herself. Early Life and Career When Sanarial came of age, her mother arranged for her to be taken beneath the wing of arcanist Emry Silverspark within the theatre at Goldenmist Village. Under Emry’s tutelage Sanarial learned the schools of magic and became a devoted student of the arcane. Lessons, food and shelter were all provided, but for a price that Sanarial and her mother could not afford. A compromise was reached when Emry discovered Sanarial’s raw talent on the dance floor. In exchange for her indentured servitude to the theatre, she was permitted to stay. The next few years Sanarial spent her life living in Goldenmist Theatre. Dance consumed majority of her time, leaving little room for practicing the arts of arcane. She began at the bottom and worked her way through the acts, from backup dancer to dancer and eventually a spell-dancer. Sanarial began to gain attention approximately 175 years ago, when she became the main attraction at the Eclipse Theatre in western Silvermoon City. Over the years she danced at many other venues in Quel’thalas and Northern Lordaeron. Her performances usually lasted around two hours and she received up to 10,000 gold pieces per performance. In addition to dancing, her routines included illusory tricks and even singing. Arcanist Path: Inscriber ''' The next important career step was improving Sanarial’s talents with the arcane. Isidore Emberspear, a talented instrumentalist, composer and conductor, gave Sanarial a chance to appear in the very popular performances at the Highsun Theatre for the quel’dorei upper class. This career move provided her with a myriad of opportunities to transfer out of entertainment and into one of the many arcane sanctums around Quel’Thalas. Sanarial took every career step well calculated, leaning on those who would nurture her talents and teach her the importance of studying and striving to become better. She was trained within a secure city sanctum, on the periphery of the noble courts and just outside the Court of the Sun. There Sanarial applied herself to the practices of evocation, abjuration, enchanting and transmutation. Here she also discovered the esoteric art of rune-casting; a technique for channeling the arcane energy inherent in the world without the risk of arcane corruption. The latter is what particularly caught her interest. Years of illusions and conjuring tricks wore her down, both physically and mentally, and she knew that a life of spellcasting would be too difficult to give up. But a life dedicated to a type of spell-casting that withholds the negatives effects associated with more common practices was too good to refuse. Over the following decades Sanarial dedicated her time to a small research division in pursuit of arcane knowledge, new spellcasting techniques and also new runes. She travelled across the Eastern Kingdoms, venturing south as far as the southern kingdoms. '''Third War Events as they were, Sanarial eventually went to battle during the Third War when the Scourge Invaded Quel’Thalas. Her mother perished, fallen to the sickness brought on by the twisted, malign magics of the undead. Like many elves, Sanarial darkened. Helping to rebuild Silvermoon was a lonesome task and she left at the first opportunity in pursuit of something more beneficial for everyone. For the next six years, following the invasion of the Scourge and destruction of the Sunwell, Sanarial locked herself away within the city sanctum she once called home. There she sought to perfect the arcane school of abjuration and became a master. Eventually she left to join the Reliquary in a quest to find ancient artifacts to restore power to the once great Ban’dinoriel. No results came of this when members of the New Alliance raided their expedition camp, leaving few alive. Sanarial saw the attack on her expedition team as a personal attack on Quel’Thalas. As such she doubled her efforts, which inevitably led her to the Thalassian military. The Sunguard Bitter and more enraged at the senselessness of war, Sanarial has joined the Thalassian militia known as The Sunguard. The group proved to be fairly mobile, though unaccommodating of personal growth and, according to Sanarial, seemed to focus exclusively on the goals of the elite members. This proved troublesome for Sanarial, as her continued service forced her personal goals to fall by the waist side. Feeling that she wasn't going to be able to contribute to the organization or her own personal goals nearly as much as she originally wished, she quietly left the organization and sought one capable of accelerating her recuperation. Skills and Combat A veteran and retired adventurer herself, Sanarial has had several sequential years of travelling and exploring under her belt and has belonged to several expeditionary groups. Unearthing mysterious arcane knowledge, she seems as eager to share as she seems to intend to hoard it all for herself. She is presently identifying herself as a scholar among Magister Umbric's followers, keen to expand her magical knowledge. Sanarial also remains an active student of the arcane arts, practicing all seven schools of magic but especially evocation and abjuration, while unceasingly expanding her research in all seven directions and especially transmutation and enchantment. Though she is not a specialist mage, the path of the inscriber seems to be her central focus, and she does style herself an abjurer rather than something else. As such her preferred arsenal of combat abjurations is employed consisting of three core categories of spells: Wards, Armors and Shields. Her wards are usually specialized, such as targeted against specific elements or schools of magic, though certain have utilitarian, non-combat functions as well. Arcane armors are, instead, long-term spells able to very easily sustain for massive amounts of time, and typically providing static, passive benefits to the caster. Shields, by comparison, form the rarest of spells in combat abjuration, but also the most potent and taxing. Sanarial’s are typically (but not always) channeled over time, making them a mana-draining sink of sorts, but this is in part because they are intended to provide massive protection for their duration. Many times she has come to rely on her skills in abjuration, which has pushed it to become her dominant school of magic. As a result she has become reliant upon others in combat-heavy situations, often implementing her skills to ensure her comrades receive the boosts or protection they require. Equipment As an arcanist, Sanarial makes extensive use of magic in her equipment, and particularly her arms and armors. Raiment of the Sin’dorei ''' Sanarial tailored and enchanted these scarlet and gold garments of the finest materials in Quel’Thalas. She first wore them two days before the Scourge Invasion, having been working on them since she was forced out of her latest adventuring group. Like pretty much all that she wears, it is entirely her own work. The raiment is comprised of imbued netherweave cloth, with leather padding to provide additional protection in a few vital areas. The garments are enchanted to remain light, clean, become more resistant to physical damage, as well as provide some warding against magical attacks akin to the spell Mage Armor. In addition, this raiment’s cloak is enchanted to keep the wearer safe from environmental variations (barring extreme temperatures), making it suited for travelling. '''Weapons and Implements Sanarial prefers using staffs, although she is most usually seen carrying a jeweled wand. Created using a nexus shard, it was designed with the ability to naturally become attuned with a ley line corresponding to the schools of magic Sanarial has mastered. The wand is intended as a long-ranged weapon and tool, but has been enchanted to transform into a staff at a moment’s notice should a close-range weapon be required. When transformed into a staff the weapon consists of a metallic shaft and a large crimson crystal at its tip, which bears an enchantment to temporarily increase the potency of nexus shard within, therefore increasing its endurance to remain transformed as well as implement sustainability. The staff is intended to act as a magical battery and to augment Sanarial’s own magic when being used, and as such she can directly harness its energies to use them to cast magical spells without depleting her own mana, and augmenting the power of her own spells. Of course the enchantment only lasts for a short period of time. If depleted, the staff will shrink back into a wand and the energies of the weapon will be regenerated by the enchantment over time. This process can be sped up by a spellcaster, who can empower it by consuming her mana. Other Items During one of her past adventures Sanarial managed to procure an enchanted red tourmaline crown. She has since improved upon the enchantments and now utilizes the item as an arcane focus. The three tourmaline crystals hover overhead, helping to clear her thoughts and improve mental dexterity. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Void Elf Category:Alliance